darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaneghar Vengyr
Zaneghar is a Stalker, more a mix between a hunter and a rogue. He's currently a Bounty Hunter, known by his skills in both mêlée and ranged combat, and you can find him usually wandering around the city of Silvermoon or sitting on trees. He never actually showed much happiness with the other Sin'dorei (especially if unknown to him). Titles * Master Tracker; * Master Beast Lord; * Legionnaire of the Horde; * "Eversong Woods' Stalker" Appearance * Slightly taller than the other Sin'dorei. * Athletic Body. * Black hair, showing some signs of dark blue. * His eyes glow a really bright green sometimes. * When off-duty he wears the Tabard of The Azure Eye. Background Zaneghar lived in a big house with his whole family. His family constituted some kind of guild, known as "The Azure Eye", it was a noble organization indeed. Unfortunately, there was another organization known as "The Blazing Hawk", which was considered the rival of The Azure Eye. When Zane was still a kid, these two guilds had a war (just some kind of battle, not really a war); the defeated organization would disband and serve the victorious one. This didn't really go well for both sides, so Zaneghar and his mother Celunye ran to the forests, being chased by two members of The Blazing Hawk. Celunye couldn't save her and Zane's life at the same time, so before the two soldiers could reach them, she gave him a tabard and told him to run away and never return... Zaneghar ran, leaving his mother behind, and she got caught by the soldiers, who quickly killed her. The next day, Zaneghar, still hidden, was famished and thirsty, but he couldn't return to Silvermoon. He had the luck to find a ragged cloth in the bushes; he wore it to cover his face and get inside Silvermoon, approaching caravans and managing to steal some bread and meat. As he did so, he returned to his cave outside the City. The time passed, and he started to learn how to survive in the forest. He could now fish and even make campfires in order to cook the food. When Zaneghar was 95, during the night, he got ambushed by the two Blazing Hawk soldiers. It was a hard battle for Zane knowing it was a handicap, even one of the soldiers managed to slice Zane on his cheek leaving a scar. In the end he managed to defeat both soldiers (knowing that then, he knew the Woods very well, and found a way to trap them). Now Zaneghar is 125 years old, he wanders around Silvermoon with nothing to fear, although his whole family got killed. As the Horde, the Alliance and the Argent Crusade fought against the Lich King. The same day, Zaneghar met his sister in person. Different points of views as to why Nielan (Zaneghar's sister) was raised with their uncles, instead of being kept with their parents like Zane, drove them into an awful battle, in a cave, stated to be a secret place owned by the Azure Eye, deep inside the Woods. As the battle occured, an explosion took place, caused by the contact of both twins' attacks. This explosion blew up the cave, turning it into ruins, also leaving Zane with his left eye burnt, although not making him blind, but he keeps it narrowed. After the Lich King's defeat and after that family 'meeting', Zane and Nielan are now ordinary twins. Both help each other and the fate of their family lies in their hands... --- Nowadays, Zaneghar continues being the same anti-social guy; since he's a Bounty Hunter, it doesn't help him alot. Few know his steps and some know how heartless he can be... Personality A relaxed guy that doesn't really like confusions, he tries to avoid the noisiest places. He isn't the talkative type of guy, but sometimes starts a conversation only with people that he thinks that he can trust. He doesn't seem to get along with both Blood Knights and Death Knights. Category:Characters